RPM! Get in Gear
by bukalay
Summary: Ziggy returns to the Garage with something in hand. Or an explanation how Shazam! or any Ranger Franchise draws inspiration from Shazam! or DC's Captain Marvel


It was after the day after the very awkward beginning for positive reinforcement within the team, as insisted by the boom twins, Gem and Gemma. Ziggy has just returned from his stroll around the domed city and even managed to rent a movie that were thought to have been lost forever.

"What'cha got there Ziggy?" Flynn asked as he deposited the wrench he was just using.

"Oh this?" Ziggy turned his attention and showed the small rectangular object he was holding. "It's just a movie that reminded me about us." He shrugged. "I'm watching it tonight."

"Really?" Summer voiced out. "What's it about?" She inquired.

"It's just a kid who just says one word and become a superhero." Ziggy answered. "I think this is inspired by Sailor Moon." He shrugged. "Kinda like us as Power Rangers."

"Ranger Operator Series Green." Dr. K went out of her laboratory and confronted the new arrival. "I'll have you know that the ranger project was not inspired by some childish folly like Sailor Moon." She huffed.

"Really doc?" Ziggy raised a single eyebrow. "Let's see: We transform into heroes with abilities unique to us; we have a voice recognized phrase that allows us to transform; Heck we even have different colored suits like how Sailor Moon characters have different colored sailor uniforms." He enumerated. "How is that not inspired by Sailor Moon?" He finished.

"Got to admit, he's got-"

"-you there doc."

Gem and Gemma continued each other's sentence before chuckling in unison.

"Actually that movie is the inspiration for Sailor Moon." Flynn voiced out.

"Say what now?" Ziggy exclaimed in confusion. "Sailor Moon predates this movie by years!"

"Guys? What is this all about?" Scott asked as he entered the garage. "I can hear your voices outside."

"Why're you gathered around Ziggy." Dillon asked as he narrowed his eyes and immediately went to his friend's side.

"Nothing special." Summer shrugged. "Ziggy just rented a movie that reminded him of us." She continued. "As power rangers." She finished.

"Back up, back up." Ziggy exclaimed. "How is this Shazam movie the inspiration for Sailor Moon?" He asked. "If I remember right, Sailor Moon was first produced as an anime back in 1991."

"That is" Gem started

"So Ancient." Gemma continued as the twins grinned.

"And this Shazam movie was released in 2019." Ziggy continued his point.

"That's where you're wrong." Flynn smiled. "The Shazam movie in 2019 was a comic book adaptation of the story of Captain Marvel, whose name was changed to Shazam." He continued. "That character and his archetype, were first introduced to the public during the 1940s."

"Are you for real?!" Ziggy exclaimed. "He existed way before Sailor Moon?!"

"Not only that, but Sailor Moon is also a Japanese comic adaptation of the same title." Flynn added. "It was actually Captain Marvel, or Shazam after the name change, who first started the Word or Phrase activation to turn on someone's powers." He finished.

"The ranger project is not a product of childish imagination." Doctor K huffed. "The phrase used for a vocal call out is a safety and security measure through vocal recognition." She added. "It's not inspired by some comic book aimed at children."

"I don't know doctor." Scott joined in on the conversation. "The fact that you told us to read comic book when Flynn suggested we change the phrase kinda points to the contrary."

"Whatever the case is." Dillon voiced out. "I kinda think it is within reason why Ziggy reminded him of the power rangers, us, when he rented the movie."

"That is true." Summer nodded." I think the entire team should give it a watch." She suggested.

"May I remind everyone that we're due for a megazord formation training in a few hours?" Doctor K voiced out. "And you all need an optimal amount of 8 hours of sleep to be able to function properly."

"What's the harm doc?" Scott shrugged. "Fighting Venjix is good and all, but what is the point of fighting if we can't even take a single break." He reasoned out.

"I expected more from you Ranger Operator Series Red." Doctor K voiced her disappointment, " As team leader, you should know that engaging in follies such as watching a movie is detrimental to our cause in both destroying Venjix and defending the city."

"As team leader, I also know when to give my subordinates a break." Scott countered. "It is detrimental to the whole team if we're all exhausted from all fronts." He added. "It's ideal to give everyone a break once in a while for us to continue fighting the good fight." He continued.

Dr. K glared at the team leader in an effort for the older man to concede to her suggestion.

"Scott did not say we postpone the training." Flynn shrugged.

"And Ziggy stated that he was watching the movie tonight." Summer followed.

Scott nodded at the points made by his teammates.

Scott knew how important the training was, especially with figuring out formations. On the other hand he was once a trainee and he knew how taxing it was for trainees both physically and mentally, especially towards beginners, let alone someone without prior experience like Ziggy.

It was impressive that Ziggy was able to go through their past training sessions despite the fact that he failed every qualification Doctor K had to be an operator.

Scott knew one thing, he wasn't going to wait for Ziggy to finally collapse from both mental and physical exhaustion before actually giving a break as that is detrimental for the team's morale and effectivity.

"Believe me doc, I know how important it is to keep everyone's condition up to par, especially Ziggy." Scott voiced out his thoughts. "But it's also Ziggy who has no prior training or experience towards military training." He pointed out. "Flynn was a police officer once, Summer has her martial arts and medic training, Dillon has his Venjix implants, even the twins have the privilege of being your first rangers." He enumerated. "Ziggy's the special case, we have come to terms on how he's bonded with the series Green morpher" He added. "Now it's up to us to get him up to ideal condition without killing him." He finished.

"If you knew that, why engage in such activities?" Doctor K asked.

"Making sure that Ziggy's in the ideal condition also includes that he's not mentally and emotionally exhausted." Scott answered the question. "I have no intention of making the green morpher bond with somebody else."

"That's awfully dark." Ziggy commented.

"Fine." The doctor conceded. "You make fine points Ranger Red." She finished.

"Now Ziggy, put that movie to your, room." Scott ordered. "We have training in thirty minutes." He added. "The whole team will watch the movie tonight." He finished.


End file.
